


Silk and Stilettos

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, Dominance, Drag Queens, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Wall Sex, drag kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Potter and company take a private room at Draco's club, Draco is driven to distraction. Fortunately, so is Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [traintracks](http://traintracks.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Draco carefully applied the long black lashes, blinking several times to be sure they were secure. With a last look at himself in the over-sized mirror above his vanity, he then stood and selected a black-haired wig. He liked the way it fell over his bare shoulders when he wore the cream-coloured silk dress he'd chosen for the evening.

Stilettos tonight, he thought to himself as he Summoned a shiny black pair. He had no trouble walking in the four inch heels now but he sometimes wondered how Muggles learned how without a hint of magic to steady them.

Draco stepped in front of the full length mirror. The fitted dress was one of his favourites, flattering his features: narrow hips, flat stomach, and long legs. Reaching into his sequined handbag, he took out the pack of fags and placed one in a long filter. He lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply, before blowing himself a kiss in the mirror and heading down to the club.

"You look stunning tonight," the bartender said as Draco walked by.

"I always look stunning," Draco replied, giving him a coy smile.

Draco knocked on the manager's office and Blaise opened the door. He openly looked Draco over from top to bottom and Draco decided that if no better offer came along, he'd bring Blaise back to his place at the end of the night. The man certainly knew how to use the equipment he'd been blessed with. 

"Anything I should be aware of tonight?" 

"Private party of twelve arriving around ten o'clock." Blaise looked down at the paper in his hand. "We've given them the red room."

Draco held out his hand, admiring his long red nails. "What a marvelous coincidence that I'll match perfectly."

He winked at Blaise and continued his walk toward the door. He liked to greet the club's clients as they arrived. He felt it gave a more personal touch. 

And if he didn't like the look of someone—even though they'd made it past Goyle and Nott—he had no qualms about making sure they found the exit. 

He stood beside an over-sized leather chair, a lovely prop, he found, and flicked his wand toward the door the moment the clock struck nine. 

In no time at all, the club was packed. Pansy arrived hair slicked back and dressed in a dinner jacket.

"That's just _divine_ , darling," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Best looking man in the place tonight."

"Every night, Pansy," Draco said, running his hands down his narrow hips to emphasise his point.

"Mmm, and humble, too," she said with a laugh before heading to her usual table near the stage.

The hour passed quickly with Draco finding many, many customers to admire. He even stopped Angelina Johnson-Weasley to ask where she'd found the choker she wore. 

"Goblin-made copy of a Muggle design," she replied with pride. Clearly it was no mere rumour that George Weasley was now a very wealthy man. Perhaps it would be worth meeting with him, make some sort of mutually satisfying business arrangement. 

Draco was standing and talking with the Greengrass sisters—ever on the prowl, always together—when a shiver went up his spine. He turned toward the door just as the last of the party of twelve was shutting it behind him. 

Harry Potter, dressed all in black save a red silk shirt. He walked to the front of his loutish group, Weasley, Longbottom, that Irishman, Finnigan. The rest Draco didn't care to remember. 

Draco stepped up in front of the maître d' and Potter's eyes widened. It was almost comical, but somehow, as self-assured as Draco was, there was a moment when, to his disgust, he found himself wanting Potter's approval.

"Malfoy." Potter looked him up and down appraisingly and when Potter met his eyes again, something akin to desire shining in those bright green eyes, Draco quirked a grin.

"Welcome," Draco said, inclining his head as he formally welcomed Potter's party. "I believe you and your guests are in the red room this evening."

"That's Malfoy?" someone said and there was a low buzz of voices in the group.

Potter held up a hand and the murmuring stopped instantly. 

Draco was impressed in spite of himself. 

"Will you be accompanying us?" Potter asked taking a step closer to Draco, his magical aura making Draco's skin tingle.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you." Draco turned but then looked over his shoulder and said, "Follow me."

If he made a show of swinging his hips when he walked, of flirtatiously greeting those who said hello as they made their way, it wasn't for Potter's benefit, Draco told himself, all the while smirking at his own lies.

"Here we are," he said, opening the door to the red room. There was red and black carpet, red and gold fabric wall covering, red velvet on the seats of dining room chairs as well as the chaise lounges and sofas which sat against the walls. There was a large crystal chandelier as well as sconces along the walls. 

It also had an excellent view of the stage. At the mere flick of a wand, any of the performers could be brought up to the room for a more private show. 

Someone whistled as they walked in, the others in Potter's party passing between Draco and Potter, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"If there is anything you need, anything at all, there are two employees serving the room. Press the tip of your wand to this," Draco conjured a Snitch-sized gold ball, "and they will appear in moments but otherwise not disturb you."

"Anything, Malfoy?" Potter said suggestively, their fingertips brushing as Draco handed him the ball. 

"This is _brilliant_ , Harry," Weasley said, looking out onto the floor. "Look at the tits on that one." Potter turned toward his friends, who were already getting into the alcohol and hors d'oeuvres which were laid out on the table. 

Heathens.

"At additional cost, naturally." Draco sniffed, already imagining the damage he'd be dealing with after they left. 

Potter laughed softly. "Of course." 

"If there isn't anything else..." Draco turned to go.

"Malfoy?" Potter said. His hands flexed like he wanted to reach out, wanted to touch Draco. Though he might have been imagining the electricity between them, Draco decided to test the waters before he left Potter with his choice of partners for the night, the thought of which soured Draco's stomach.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco stepped up closer and looked down into his eyes. He was far taller in the heels he was wearing but if anything, from the way his eyes glittered, Potter seemed more intrigued rather than less.

"Perhaps you should return at the end of the night to appraise the damage. It would be better for all concerned, don't you think?"

"You think I'd manufacture additional charges?" Draco replied coolly.

"Yes." Potter held his gaze. Draco knew this wasn't about Galleons. Potter was nearly the only person who could afford to buy the club from Draco should he wish to sell it. 

Taking their flirtation one step further, Draco ran one of his well manicured hands through Potter's hair and then trailed it along the side of his neck, feeling his pulse beneath his palm. 

"If you require my presence at the end of the evening, I will be more than happy to oblige. I would hate for my establishment to get the wrong sort of reputation."

Potter's hand ran lightly down his side to Draco's hip, making Draco shiver.

"Until then," Potter said, softly, and joined the rest of his already rowdy group. His eyes never left Draco, however, and it wasn't until Draco shut the door to the room that their gazes broke.

Draco leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Draco never let clients wind him up even when they flirted with him, but Potter always had had the gift of getting to Draco like no one else.

Smoothing down his dress, Draco sauntered down the corridor. He would try—and likely fail—to put Potter out of his mind. For now.

~*~

Draco spent the entire night distracted, and Pansy finally found him and cornered him.

"What has you in such a state? You've never looked more divine."

He thought about lying, but this was Pansy. Not that he never lied to her, but she'd get it out of him eventually. Might as well get it over with now.

"Potter's here with his band of goons." He sighed melodramatically. "He's in the Red Room."

"You've got it bad." Pansy looked at him and shook her head ruefully. "You could have anyone and you want the only person who is unattainable."

Draco was taken aback. "Unattainable? I'll have you know _he_ is definitely interested."

"If that's the case, what are you doing here?" Pansy pressed a hand to the center of his chest and pushed lightly. "Go."

Draco hesitated, his mind manufacturing reasons he shouldn't take her advice. She knew him well, though.

"Do you honestly want someone else to end up there with him?"

 _That_ got his attention. "How do I look?" 

"Stunning, darling." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "He'll never be able to resist you."

Draco smoothed his hair and continued down the front of his dress, his entire body singing with desire. 

When he reached the Red Room again, the door was already ajar and several of the group had already left. He pushed it open fully and immediately scanned the room looking for Potter, purposefully avoiding lingering over Weasley's bare arse which was moving rhythmically as he fucked one of Draco's girls—someone dressed as a girl at any rate—over the table. 

"I've been waiting for you," Potter said from behind him, pressing up against him. He could feel the hardness of his cock against the back of his thigh and silently cursed the fact he was still wearing the stilettos. He would have much rather had Potter's hot length thrusting against his arse.

Draco turned slowly and leaned against the door frame. "Shame the room is still in use."

Potter didn't look away from him, his face flush with arousal. "Ron, get out."

There were three quick grunts, the sound of breaking glass as the table shook, and then a low guttural groan. 

Draco didn't see who left with whom. He didn't care about the state of the room. He only saw lust-filled green eyes devouring him where he stood. 

When there wasn't a sound save the beating of his heart and Potter's exhalations, he licked his lips. 

Potter reached for him then, one hand reaching for the curve of his arse while the other found his nape and pulled him into a searing kiss. There was barely a hint of alcohol on his breath and Draco groaned into the kiss, his tongue slipping between Potter's lips with Potter returning the favour. 

Bodies pressed flush, Draco's cock rubbed against Potter's stomach but because of their position and current height difference, he couldn't feel Potter's answering erection, and that wouldn't do.

He broke the kiss and was only moderately surprised to see the hints of his own red lipstick all around Potter's lips. 

With his thumb, he wiped at his full bottom lip. 

"Take off my shoes." 

Potter obediently dropped down and reached for Draco's ankle. He slipped Draco's shoe from his foot and gently rubbed it, before taking the other foot and repeating the action. 

He then ran both his hands up the back of Draco's calves, massaging the tired muscles there, before continuing up his thighs.

"You have no idea how much I want to suck you off," Potter said looking up at Draco. "I've thought of nothing else all night."

He felt light-headed seeing the Saviour himself, on his knees before him, practically begging for his cock. 

Draco shivered. 

"By all means then, Potter—"

" _Harry_ , Draco," he interrupted. 

"Harry," Draco said, his voice not his own. Only in his wildest dreams would he ever allow himself to call this man by his first name. Feigning a sense of calm he certainly didn't currently possess, he said, "I believe you know what to do."

Harry pushed Draco's dress up with his hands, slowly revealing Draco's legs. He moaned audibly when he reached the tops of the thigh-high stockings Draco was wearing and bit his bottom lip as he cupped his lace-covered cock in his hand.

"Gorgeous," he said, squeezing Draco's erection through the fabric. He then leaned forward and visibly inhaled the scent of him, eyelids fluttering briefly before pressing open mouthed kisses to Draco's length.

Draco was frozen, mesmerised, but his balls ached and he wanted nothing more than to push his cock between those lips. He rocked his hips forward, taking the pushed up fabric of his dress from Harry's grip. 

Harry got the message and tugged Draco's knickers down just enough to free his cock and balls. Surprising Draco, he only licked across the head of his cock before taking his balls into his mouth, lavishing attention on them as he stroked his length lightly.

Draco's free hand went to Harry's hair, his long red nails peeking out from between his dark locks. His head fell back against the wall when Harry finally took him into his mouth, lavishing every bit of attention on his cock as he had on his balls. It was as near to worship as he'd ever experienced, as if there was nothing Harry wanted more than to be pleasuring Draco.

"Fuck," Draco gasped as every inch of his length disappeared from view, Harry taking him entirely. He felt more than heard a soft chuckle but it was soon replaced by perfect suction, a tongue that found all the right spots, and gentle but firm fingers massaging his balls.

Draco couldn't stop himself from gripping Harry's hair as he thrust. He needed to come, and he was close, so close, just a little more....

The first drops of come burst from his cock and Harry pulled back, Draco's come hitting his cheek and shirt as he finished him off by hand.

Panting harshly, Draco's knees buckled and he was glad to have the wall behind him, holding him upright.

However, Draco was stunned—albeit pleasantly—when Harry took him in his mouth again. He licked and nuzzled and sucked Draco's cock and Draco couldn't believe he was so hard again so quickly.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Draco asked, "What do you plan to do with that now?" 

Without missing a beat, Harry replied, "I'd rather hoped you'd fuck me with it."

Draco felt a frisson of desire wash over him, the intensity of which frightened him. The idea of it would have been enough to send him over the edge had he not just come. 

"Stand up then."

Harry did immediately, and Draco pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself in his mouth and enjoying it a lot more now that they were nearly the same height. He moved to Harry's neck and sucked hard before whispering in his ear.

"Drop your trousers, Harry, and then put your hands on the wall."

Harry groaned and moved his hands to the waistband, hurriedly undoing the button and pulling down the zip. He pushed his trousers and pants down to his ankles then turned and braced himself against the wall.

Draco ran a hand down to the curve of his arse and then up again, squeezing and kneading the firm muscle. 

"Did you come here to get fucked tonight, Harry?" Draco said, stepping closer and moulding himself to Harry's back, his cock nestled perfectly between his cheeks.

"No." Harry thrust back against Draco, imitating the motion of fucking. "Not unless it was you."

Draco tugged at Harry's hair and tipped his head back. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I could have had any of the men that came up here tonight," he replied calmly. "But I wanted you." 

"Then I guess you'll have me." 

Reaching out his hand, Draco silently Summoned a phial of oil from the cabinet in the corner of the room. 

"Just enough," Harry said, widening his stance as much as his trousers would allow. "Want to feel it."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, Harry again surprising him. Pouring some of the oil into his palm, he slicked his cock and pressed a single finger to Harry's entrance. He pushed it in and out until it slid easily.

He heard Harry suck in a breath as he pressed the head of his cock to his hole and slowly slid inside Harry's hot, tight arse. 

When he was fully seated he paused, heart racing, dizzy and breathless. 

Harry clenched around his cock and Draco growled, springing to life. He pulled back and slammed back in, thrilling at the high pitched sound that seemed to escape from Harry's lips unintentionally.

Reaching around, Draco found his cock, hard as stone and already leaking copiously. It wouldn't take long, Draco was sure, so instead of stroking him, he gripped the base and said, "You will not come until I do."

"Knew you'd be like this," Harry said, pushing back onto Draco's cock. "You always have liked being in charge."

"And I knew you would be a greedy slut, a cockwhore of the first order." He could feel Harry's cock throbbing in his hand at the words. Draco saw his fingers gripping at the flat wall, felt his sweaty skin where their bodies touched, then looked down and watched his cock disappearing inside him over and over. "Have you always wanted to be fucked by a man in a dress?"

Harry groaned. "Christ, Draco. _Please_." 

It was that note, the plaintive cry in Harry Potter's voice, that finally loosed whatever was holding Draco back and he closed his eyes and snapped his hips, coming deep inside him. He stroked Harry once and he cried out, spilling himself over Draco's hand and splattering the wall and floor.

Draco slipped out and stepped back as Harry stood panting, legs shaking. Draco stepped out of his knickers and dropped his dress to cover himself. It would certainly need a thorough cleaning if he ever planned to wear it again—though some small part of him considered preserving it. He didn't think he'd ever get quite this lucky again.

Just when his emotions were threatening to ruin his otherwise perfect afterglow, Harry straightened and turned toward him, smiling softly. 

They were both a mess, half-dressed, sticky with come, lipstick smeared across their faces.

He pulled his trousers back up and then walked to Draco. Harry took Draco's hand that was sticky with come and licked a broad stripe up the middle of it, before turning it over and kissing the back of it like a gentleman. 

"I'll admit I rather enjoyed being 'fucked by a man in a dress' as you put it." He reached out and touched Draco's hair, studying the black strands, before continuing down to his bare arm. "Though I suspect it's more to do with the man than the dress."

Draco pulled his hand away slowly. "I _like_ how I look, Potter."

"I'm not objecting." Harry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Do you have others?"

"Other dresses?"

Harry hummed. "All of it. Hair, shoes, knickers...."

Draco relaxed, able to tell that Harry wasn't teasing him. "Would you like me to show you?"

Harry's green eyes glittered. "Yes, please."

Draco took Harry's hand in his and, disheveled and sated, walked, in stocking feet, through his empty club up to his flat.


End file.
